No diré que es amor
by Halabehar
Summary: CAPITULO 4 ACTUALIZADO
1. Volverte a ver

**No diré que es amor...**

Desenfreno. Locuras. Alcohol. Noche. Drogas. Hermione Granger.

Todas esas palabras en una misma frase hubieran escandalizado a cualquiera, sobre todo cerca del nombre de la joven Gryffindor. Pero ella ya no era aquella persona, ya no era la joven bruja sabelotodo que aspiraba a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia. Había cambiado. Y mucho.

Ya no formaba parte de aquel mundo repleto de magia, varitas y palos de escoba... Simplemente se cansó, cuando lo dejó se sintió libre, feliz. Vivir en el mundo muggle y dejar la magia supuso un gran esfuerzo para ella, pero al menos logró ser feliz. O al menos lo aparentaba. No tenía trabajo, pero si un techo donde pasar la noche... aunque más bien donde pasar el día porque Hermione nunca estaba por la noche, nunca. El mundo de la noche era lo único que hacía que se sintiera completa, y que las voces que le decían que terminara con su vida se apagaran.

Así era ella, a sus 21 años, una ex-bruja alcoholica y drogadicta. No hubiera soportado que ningun alumno de su vieja escuela Hogwarts la viera así, nadie le hubiera dicho que ése era su destino, ni siquiera la proferosa Trelawney. Hermione rió para sus adentros mientras terminaba de maquillarse, era hora de salir. Y divertirse.

Malfoy terminó de arreglarse el pelo como pudo, la verdad era que necesitaba un buen corte pero ya.

- Venga Draco, no pretenderás hacernos esperar como si fuéramos alguna de esas admiradoras que tu tienes verdad?- rió Zabini.

Draco sonrió de lado.

- Dejarás que me ponga guapo para ti, no cariño?- vaciló Draco guiñándole un ojo.

Malfoy escuchó la risa de Zabini mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini no habían sido famosos en Hogwarts por sus buenos actos, pero al fin y al cabo las personas cambian, y ellos habían cambiado. Los dos trabajaban para el Profeta escribiendo artículos de interés social o más bien hacían la sección a la que todo el mundo iba nada más comprar el Profeta, una sección en la que criticaban a todos los políticos del ministerio y a todos los asuntos de magia mal parados. Draco siempre pensó que a esas alturas ya estaría trabajando mano derecha con Voldemort y que sería famoso en todo el mundo mágico por ser un malvado mortífago, pero todo aquello pasó a formar parte de su pasado, al igual que sus difuntos padres. Draco cogió su chaqueta y bajó a la calle donde le esperaban sus demás compañeros de trabajo en un coche. No es que le gustara mucho viajar a la manera muggle, pero había hecho algunas amistades a las que les agradaba vivir así, y a él no le importaba demasiado. Era su cumpleaños y sus colegas querían darle una sorpresa, no sabía a donde le iban a llevar, pero probablemente a algun sitio con mujeres pechugonas y semi desnudas- pensó Draco mientras subía al coche con Blaise y los demás compañeros de trabajo.

Hermione caminaba por las oscuras y húmedas calles de Londres con paso firme y seguro. Ya estaba muy acostumbrada a tener que andar por allí todas las noches y no le asustaba que cualquier ladrón la atacara. No es que no llevara dinero encima, sino que sabía defenderse. Dinero? Si, no trabajaba y su casa se caía a trozos pero aún le quedaba dinero para emborracharse. Su madre la pasaba una pequeña suma de dinero todos los meses, y su padre otra. Finalmente habían acabado divorciandose, pero Hermione ya lo tenía más que superado. No los veía hace mucho tiempo, pero suponía que en parte sus padres sentían que debían contribuir a que ella se recuperase. Ellos pensaban que estaba intentando rehacer su vida en la sociedad mágica, y ella no iba a quitarles la ilusión.

Hermione estaba irreconocible, iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes y una mini falda que no tapaba demasiado, claro que a ella no le importaba demasiado.

Después de unos cuantos pasos más llegó a su destino, siempre iba al mismo bar, tambien se paseaba por los demás pero ése era en el que más tiempo estaba. Al fin y al cabo ya la conocían y de vez en cuando le salían gratis las copas.

Hermione entró en el bar, no había demasiada gente todavía, pero pronto llegarían, y pronto comenzaría el espectaculo.

Draco bajó del coche sabiendo lo que le esperaba, unos cuantos muggles apretujados bailando y tirandote alcohol por encima. No es que fuera un aburrido pero ya había pasado esa época. Aun así le apetecía divertirse.

- Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron Blaise y los demás. Incluso había venido su jefe en el Profeta, el señor Hiltzdernfing, al que tenía muy contento con sus últimos artículos. Si no estaba claro que no se hubiera presentado allí.

- Qué haceis aquí parados, tendremos que comenzar la celebración no?- dijo Hiltzdernfing emocionado.- Que anticuados estais los jóvenes magos de hoy en día.

Los demás rieron mientras entraban en el bar seguidos por Draco. Algunos de ellos incluidos McEwan, Rivercless y Lehane se sentaron en unos taburetes cerca de la barra con Draco, los demás se pusieron a bailar como si ya hubieran empezado a beber, el que más se movía curiosamente era Hiltzdernfing, que parecía que hacía tiempo que no salía de marcha.

Blaise dejó de bailar un momento para coger la cerveza que le había pedido Draco.

- Draco... mira a aquella chica.- dijo Blaise señalanado a una mujer que se movía al ritmo de la música bailando con todo el que tenía alrededor.- Creo que me apuntaré a la juerga, te vienes?-

- Mm, creo que paso Blaise, si no me equivoco con tanta juerga al final tendrás que pagarle sus servicios-

- No creerás que es...?-

Draco hizo un gesto de indiferencia y dejó marchar a Blaise. Éste se acercó a Hilzdernfing y le comentó lo de la chica misteriosa, éste sin que se lo dijeran dos veces se fue hacia ella y comenzaron a bailar...

- Si deja que Hiltzdernfing baile con él, ya no es mi tipo.- le dijo Blaise a Draco.

Hermione bailaba mientras la mayoría de los hombres del bar mantenían la mirada fija en ella. Había bebido bastante y ya había perdido el sentido de la orientación, y de la vista. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ver borroso, y no era algo que le importase demasiado. Mientras seguía bailando vio a un hombre viejo ir hacia ella y ponerse a bailar, ésta sin importarle se puso a bailar sensualmente con él. - Quizás me invite a algo- pensó Hermione.

- Te apetece algo de beber princesa?- preguntó Hiltzdernfing.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo mientras le seguía a la barra, donde debían estar sus amigotes, o quizás había venido solo...

Draco se dio la vuelta al notar una palmadita en la espalda, era Hitzdernfing como no. Apreciaba a su jefe, pero a veces era muy pesado.

- Hey Draco, te voy a presentar a una amiga, como te llamabas preciosa?- dijo dandose la vuelta hacia Hermione.

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hiltzdernfing. Éste le preguntó su nombre para presentarle a los amigos que se encontraban allí.

- Soy...em- a Hermione no le gustaba decir su nombre, al fin y al cabo nunca le volvería a ver- soy Suzie.

- Maravilloso- dijo volviéndose hacia la barra.

- Draco, ven aqúi, quiero presentarte a una amiga- Draco no tuvo más remedio que acceder aunque no le apetecía demasiado ligar a esas alturas de la noche.- Ésta es Suzie.- y se hizo a un lado para que Draco viera a su acompañante.

Malfoy empezó mirando desde abajo, - Bonitas piernas- pensó. Siguió subiendo hasta...

- Granger?- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Hermione le miró muy fijamente, no quería ver a nadie de Hogwarts, y menos a Malfoy, que tan bien se habían llevado en el castillo, siendo sarcásticos claro.

- Ehhh, no, te has equivocado- dijo refugiandose bajo su pelo.

- Pero..- comenzó a decir Malfoy. Pero antes de que terminara la frase Hermione ya había huído.

Malfoy salió corriendo tras ella antes de que su jefe pudiera decir nada. Qué hacia Hermione en un antro como ése... vestida así, borracha... Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Hermione se dirigía hacia lo baños, no es que huyera de Draco, que a primera vista podría parecer que estaba haciendo exactamente eso, pero hubiera quedado mucho peor si le hubiera vomitado encima, que es exactamente lo que necesitaba hacer en ese momento.

Entró en los baños corriendo y sin cerrar la puerta y echó todo lo que había bebido. Parecía que su pequeño cuerpo ya no aguantaba tanto alcohol como lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones.

Malfoy entró en los baños y vio a Granger tirada en el suelo como una colilla justo al lado de lo que parecía su cena. Draco miró hacia otro lado un momento y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse agarrandola de los brazos, pero ésta parecía que no quería que la ayudaran.

- Quitame las manos de encima Malfoy, no necesito ayuda- dijo mientras se sujetaba a la pared para levantarse.

- De acuerdo... em Granger como debo llamarte ahora.. Suzie?- dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa, el ver a Hermione en ese estado le provocaba cierta risa. Al fin la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts había acabado así, que triste... Pero Draco se preguntaba el por qué de haber llegado a convertirse en eso...

- Qué estás mirando Malfoy?-

Malfoy reía. No soportaba que después de Hogwarts Malfoy todavía tuviera razones para reirse de ella en su cara. Aunque, quizás fuera por los efectos del alcohol, pero encontraba a Malfoy realmente sexy, estaba más alto, más guapo...

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, se acercó a Malfoy le agarró del brazo y le sacó de los baños. Se paró en el centro del bar y comenzó a bailar con Draco... agarrandole de las manos y guiandolas por su cuerpo.

- Que crees que haces Granger.-

- Nadie te obliga a quedarte-

- Creo que quieres jugar con fuego, y puedes quemarte...-

- Y qué si no me importa quemarme?- susurró Hermione en el oido de Draco mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso a Draco cerca de los labios...

Draco la agarró agresivamente de los brazos.

- Me das asco- dijo despacio y bien alto para que todos los que estaban a su alrededor lo oyeran.

Dicho esto la empujó y ésta se cayó, seguía sin poder mantener el equilibrio demasiado bien, todo el mundo miraba la escenita que acababan de montar mientras Malfoy salía por la puerta del bar.

Hermione se levantó y recogió la poca dignidad que le quedaba para seguir a Malfoy fuera del bar, quien se encontraba esperandola apoyado en la pared.

- Sabía que volverías a por más, eres tan predecible Granger, siempre lo has sido.-

- Quien te crees que eres para venir aquí y..-

- Y qué. No creo que la gente de este lugar ni de ninguno te tenga algo de respeto, mirate, cualquiera te confundiría con una prostituta.

Hermione fue a decir algo pero se cayó, de repente se abalanzó sobre Malfoy intentando hacerle daño, o algo así, no se encontraba con fuerzas para pelear. Así que desistió al ver que a Malfoy no se le quitaba esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

- Te odio.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Y eso es nuevo?- preguntó Malfoy.

Hermione le dedicó una última mirada mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su cara. Draco la observó irse pensando que con suerte no la volvería a ver. Pero no estaba en lo cierto.

N/A bueno no sé si este fanfic lo va a leer alguien, quizás no os guste... no sé fue una idea que tuve hace unos días y me apetecía escribir algo asi. Un fanfic amor/odio en el que hermione sea la que necesita ayuda, normalmente draco siempre es el que necesita ayuda para salir del lado oscuro jeje y esta vez quiero que la mal parada sea hermione.

que esté escribiendo este nuevo fanfic no significa que vaya a dejar de escribir I only have eyes for you, y ni siquiera sé si seguiré este fic, si me gustaría mucho seguirlo, pero si nadie lo lee sería una estupidez seguirlo. así que si alguien me deja alguna review, continuaré el fanfic.

weno espero que os haya gustado (si alguien lo lee) el primer capitulo jejeje.

besos


	2. Qué te hicieron

**Capítulo 2: Qué te hicieron...**

Hermione se había ido a casa más pronto de lo normal. Su encuentro con Malfoy la había dejado tocada. Aun así no quería admitir que muchas de las cosas que su viejo enemigo de Hogwarts había dicho eran ciertas. De verdad había esperado ella llegar al punto en el que estaba de su vida? Sin trabajo, amigos, familia... No era algo bonito de contar, pero tampoco pensaba que eso fuera razón para que Malfoy se riera como si tuviera gracia. Solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado, en realidad olvidar todo, si tan solo pudiera cerrar los ojos y volver a empezar.

Al día siguiente Draco fue a trabajar con Blaise al Profeta, tenían que empezar a escribir la sección de esa semana y no tenían nada pensado. Los dos estaban sentados en su despacho intentado pensar algo nuevo mientras conversaban.

- Por cierto Draco, que tal con aquella chica a la que seguiste a los baños?-

- Todavía lo preguntas? No viste la escenita que me montó en medio de ese antro?-

- Pues si... y tambien vi como la tirabas al suelo pero lo gracioso es que después de eso ella te siguió...-

- No pensarás realmente que pasó algo con ella? Es que no la reconociste?- Blaise le miró sorprendido.

- Debería haberla reconocido?-

- Por dios Blaise! Era Granger, Hermione Granger.-

- Granger? Con la que siempre nos metíamos en Hogwarts?- rió Zabini.

- La misma-

- Genial... y que diablos estaba haciendo allí? Por lo poco que sé de ella ahora debería estar ocupando el cargo de ministra de magia como mínimo.-

- Creo que la Hermione que conocimos en Hogwarts ya es historia, no hay más que verla.

- Eso es!- gritó Blaise emocionado mientras Draco le miraba con cara de interrogación.

- A qué te refieres?-

- Escucha, Hermione Granger, todo el mundo le deparaba un futuro excelente, los profesores, sus padres, sus amigos... Y en cambio, mira donde está ahora, vive como una muggle y se dedica a emborracharse en los antros de Londres mientras baila con todo hombre que se le ponga delante. Esa historia, es perfecta para nuestra sección!-

- Me hablas de escribir un artículo sobre Granger?-

- Si.-

- Ni hablar-

- Por qué?-

- No creo que sea de incumbencia de nadie y sinceramente dudo mucho de que ella quiera colaborar y contarnos lo que le pasó para acabar así.

- Ahí está lo bueno. Ella no va a saber donde irá a parar esa información.

- Pretendes que le saquemos la información a la fuerza?-

- Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero confío en que ella te la acabe dando a ti porque quiere. No digo que tengas que hacer que se enamore de ti o algo así. Eso está muy pasado y tampoco quiero que tengas que pasar por eso. Yo creo que en el estado en el que se pasa todas las noches con dos días merodeando por allí acabará diciéndote hasta el color de su ropa interior.-

- No sé Blaise. No me convence demasiado tu idea...- dudó Draco.

Draco pensó para sus adentros. En el fondo la idea de Blaise no estaba mal, y tenía razón. En el estado en el que se pasaba Hermione todas las noches probablemente lo soltaría en dos días máximo. Así que por qué no intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder, o eso pensaba él.

- Está bien. Intentaré conseguir la información que necesitamos. Pero si no la consigo buscaremos otra historia- dijo Draco.

- Tienes mi palabra de redactor.-

Draco pasó el resto del día haciendo el vago en el trabajo, al fin y al cabo no podía empezar a trabajar hasta que llegara la noche. Mientras seguía pensando en un plan para acercarse a Granger Blaise volvió al despacho.

- Draco! Tienes que hacer que lo de Granger funcione, se lo he comentado a Hiltzdernfing y le ha encantado la idea, dice que es brillante... Qué harías sin mi Draco.- dijo Blaise volviendo a irse por donde había venido.

La noche llegó, Hermione volvió a salir de su casa como llevaba haciendo durante más de un año y medio. Volvió al mismo sitio, y se pidió un whiskey doble.

- Hoy empezamos fuerte?- le preguntó el dueño del bar.

Hermione asintió mientras se sentaba en la barra, no era hora de bailar todavía. Se levantó al ver a Evans entrar en el bar, y se dirigió hacia él.

- Vaya vaya... a quien tenemos aquí? Suzie...- si, era un nombre horrible pero no pretendía decirles a todos que se llamaba Hermione, lo que por otro lado sonaba todavía más extraño-

- Evans... Tienes lo que te pedí?-

- Siempre lo tengo cariño pero tu deberías tener algo para mí.-

Hermione se fue acercando con la intención de besarle pero éste le paró empujándola contra la pared.

- No me refería a eso, sabes que me debes dinero... y no me gustaría tener que destrozar una cara tan preciosa como la tuya..- dijo Evans quien había sacado una navaja y se dedicaba a pasarla suavemente por la cara de Hermione.

El bar estaba a revosar, muchos habían visto lo que le estaba haciendo Evans, pero ninguno se preocupaba, nadie le iba a plantar cara y menos por ella. O quizás si?

Draco entró desenfadadamente en el bar, como si pasara por allí. Había todavía más gente que la última vez que estuvo allí así que supuso que le costaría un buen rato localizar a Hermione, si había vuelto allí. Pero segundos después de entrar la vio, estaba con un hombre, y parecía que el hombre tenía algo en la mano, Draco se acercó allí con paso firme y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Evans. Y cuando se dio la vuelta...

Draco le pegó un buen puñetazo. - Primer paso...- pensó. Pero lo que no esperaba fue como reaccionó Hermione, él había imaginado un, - Oh Draco, eres mi héroe...- o frases típicas de chicas a las que salvas de que les claven una navaja pero... Hermione le estampó un tortazo en la cara.

- Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione furiosa mientras iba a socorrer a su agresor.

- Curioso- pensó Malfoy mientras se reponía del golpe.

- Evans estás bien?- dijo mientras le tocaba el golpe lo que provocó un gesto de dolor en Evans- Cariño...-

Hermione se acercó y comenzó a besar a Evans a lo que él no opuso ninguna resistencia. Draco intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, el plan no podía haber salido peor. Y encima tenía que soportar ver a Hermione besándose con áquel idiota, y lo peor de todo es que le molestaba. Había hecho como si él no estuviera allí, después de que haberla salvado.

Hermione se apartó de Evans durante un momento para mirar a Draco, que seguía allí parado.

- Qué estás mirando?- preguntó Hermione.

- Definitivamente, eres una zorra de primera- dijo Draco sonriendo esperando molestar a Granger con su comentario.

- Para eso has venido? Para decirme que soy una zorra? Está bien, ya lo has dicho, ya puedes irte.-

Aquello cabreó todavía más al rubio quien esperaba alterar a Hermione aunque solo fuera un poco. Después de eso Draco decidió salir afuera y esperar a que Granger saliera para irse a casa. Probablemente saldría muy borracha y así sería todo más fácil.

Hermione dejó marchar a Evans, en realidad no quería que se quedara ni un momento más. Odiaba a ese hombre, pero le necesitaba. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Malfoy ya se había ido, pero la pregunta era, para que había venido? Desechó la posibilidad de que estuviera arrepentido por lo que le había dicho el día anterior. - Vamos, es Malfoy, no pediría perdón ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello- pensó Hermione mientras se pedía otra copa, ya había bebido bastante, pero todavía podía decir cosas coherentes, y eso no le gustaba un pelo.

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba bailando y bebiendo pero la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas y prefería irse a casa antes de que se le olvidara su dirección.

Tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con un escalón al salir y la buena suerte de caer en los brazos de Malfoy antes de caer al suelo.

- Supongo que ahora me merezco un gracias después de todo no?- le dijo Malfoy todavía sujetandola.

- Que te den Malfoy- contestó Hermione con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Eh.. oye Hermione, no crees que deberías dejar de estar a la defensiva conmigo? Ya nos conocemos...-

Malfoy pensó que debía ser la primera vez en toda su vida que la llamaba Hermione, incluso sonaba extraño.

- No habías dicho que era una zorra de primera?-

- Bueno... puede que haya cambiado de opinión- dijo Malfoy acercándose cada vez más.

- Genial...- susurró Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy.

- Bueno Granger... - comenzó Malfoy, realmente no sabía como hablar con ella, de que forma debía tratarla...- Esto... ya que me importa lo que te pase...- siguió Malfoy pensando que eso sonaba todavía peor.- Como llegaste a esto? Me explico..- Draco paró al ver que una especie de gruñidos salían de la chica que seguía en sus brazos.

Parecía que Hermione no había prestado mucha atención a lo que Draco tenía que decir porque se había quedado medio dormida. - Qué hago ahora?- se preguntó Malfoy.

Minutos después se le ocurrió que quizás el dueño del bar tenía idea de donde vivía Hermione, si iba tanto por allí alguien lo sabría. Volvió a entrar al bar con Hermione colgada de su cuello y diciendo palabras sin sentido.

- Señor...- comenzó Draco al ver al dueño del bar.

- Nightingale, en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo mirandole a él y después a Hermione- Oh... veo que Suzie ha encontrado nuevo acompañante ésta noche.-

- Algo así. Tengo un pequeño problema, con todo lo que ha bebido dudo que sea capaz de decirme donde vive, no lo sabrá usted por casualidad?-

- Con todas las veces que he tenido que pedirle un taxi para llevarla a casa estoy mas bien obligado a saberlo.-

Después de esto Nightingale le entregó una dirección y llamó un taxi para que viniera a recogerles. Malfoy esperó con Hermione fuera del bar hasta que el taxi apareció.

El viaje fue muy corto, Hermione no vivía lejos de áquel bar. Durante el trayecto no pasó nada, Hermione seguía murmurando pero sin darse cuenta ni donde ni con quien estaba.

Draco sacó a Hermione del taxi como pudo y la cogió en brazos, sería más fácil llevarla así que intentar que andara.

- Bien Granger, vemos donde vives.-

Malfoy subió las escaleras de un viejo edificio hasta el piso número dos, Hermione vivía en la puerta de la izquierda, Draco registró los bolsillos de Hermione y encontró unas llaves que supuso que eran las de aquella casa.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una casa sin apenas decoración, paredes húmedas y viejas y cuatro o cinco muebles sin incluir la cama. Draco la llevó hasta una habitación y la tumbó en la cama para explorar un poco el sitio. Había pensado que ver su casa podía ser una buena idea, quizás así podría averiguar algo, pero se había equivocado, en esa casa no había nada, por lo menos nada que pudiera decirle a Draco lo que le pasó a Hermione. Tendría que investigar por su cuenta.

Draco volvió a la habitación donde había dejado a Hermione y se sentó a un lado de la cama al oir como los susurros que habían estado saliendo de su boca toda la noche se iban convirtiendo en gritos.

- No... - gritaba Hermione revolviéndose en la cama- No me hagas daño! Por favor... nooo! no...-

- Qué te hicieron pequeña...- dijo Draco preguntándose si lo que Hermione decía en sueños tendría algo que ver con lo que le había pasado.

* * *

N/A weeeeeeeno, terminado el capítulo 2, como dije que si recibía reviews continuaría este fanfic y si que he recibido unas cuantas pues aquí teneis el capi 2, espero que os guste tanto o más que el anterior porque a medida que avance la historia vereis por donde van los tiros xDDD  
está claro que ahora Draco tiene un interés profesional en la historia de Hermione pero yo creo que cuando vaya descubriendo más cosas se convertirá en algo más bien personal. Así que intentaré describir bien esa evolución.

Ahora os respondo a las reviews, no os olvideis de dejar más ehhhh!

**SraMalfoy**: gracias por el comentario, me alegro de que te parezca una wena idea jejeje. Me pasé por tus fics y leí uno de ellos, cuando tenga oportunidad leeré alguno más y te dejaré alguna review. Escribes bien :)

**Skye Black**: pues sí, a mi también me resultó cómico escribirlo porque no creo que sea algo que se ve en todos los fanfics.

**Terry Moon**: sip, he leído muchos fics en los que ella está alejada del mundo mágico pero como tu dices no en estas condiciones :P

**AlexiaRiddle**: jajajaj me hizo gracia eso que dices de la reprimida sexual y el niño traumatizado xDD a mi sí me gustan esos pero es verdad que se ven demasiado quizás.

**Cat**: weno el porque de todo lo que le pasó a Hermione no se puede decir todavía, se irá viendo a lo largo de la historia así que paciencia. Y sobre Ron y Harry no te puedo decir nada, como ya he dicho también se verá...

**Becky**: tienes razón se ha portado bastante mal con ella xDD pero comprende que aunque Draco no sea malvado ni nada por el estilo cuando estaban en Hogwarts Draco todavía no era mortífago y al final ni siquiera lo fue. Pero son polos opuestos, y ya cambiará la cosa ya :P

**Leidrel**, **sonylee**, **gaby malfoy**, **hermgiuly** y **Ly Malfoy** gracias por vuestros comentarios, y os hago caso el segundo capi ya está aquí así que espero vuestras reviews :)

Ahora mismo voy a empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fanfic, I only have eyes for you que lo dejé mu interesante jejeeje.

Ains por cierto tenía que dar las gracias a una amiga, a la ruuuuu xDDD Weno en realidad se llama **Laura**, gracias por darme unas cuantas ideas para este fic que stá hecha un artista la ru xD

weno pos eso que sigais leyendo mis fics y dejando reviews. thanx!

besos, _halabehar_


	3. No te necesito

Capítulo 3

Hermione abrió los ojos, seguía tumbada en el mismo sitio en el que Draco la había dejado. Tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante y todo el cuerpo muy cansado. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a casa. Se levantó de la cama como pudo y abrió las persianas para que entrara el sol. Cuando la habitación se iluminó Hermione vio una nota en la mesa que no recordaba haber escrito ella por supuesto.

_Gracias por el paseo. D.M_

Detrás de aquella nota había unos números que Hermione supuso que serían un número de teléfono.

- D.M? - pensó Hermione- Oh mierda...Draco Malfoy.

Hermione cogió sin dudarlo un momento el teléfono y marcó los números que aparecían en la nota. No tardó mucho en obtener respuesta.

- Diga?-

- Malfoy espero que puedas explicarme que demonios hacias tú ayer en mi casa. Y más vale que sea una explicación razonable porque sino te juro que-

- Oh vamos Granger, no puedo creer lo que oyen mis oídos, me estás amenazando?-

- Estoy hablando en serio Malfoy si crees que-

- Si creo qué? Qué piensas que estuve haciendo ayer en tu casa? Ni siquiera podías mantenerte en pie durante un minuto, y yo amablemente, después de como me trataste después de salvarte del tal Evans, pedí un taxi y me tomé la molestia de llevarte a casa, si me estás preguntando si te hice o hicimos algo la respuesta es no. Pero tranquila porque te prometo que no volveré a preocuparme por lo que te pase en lo que me queda de vida.-

Draco colgó el teléfono.

- Draco definitivamente tío, eres un magnífico actor. Ni siquiera yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, seguramente se sentirá culpable por haberte gritado, y podrás acercarte a ella para averiguar lo que queremos. La verdad es que me alegro de que regresaras al bar ayer por la noche, fue una oportunidad que no se podía desperdiciar, y está claro que tú no lo has hecho.- dijo Blaise que había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

- Sí bueno, no ha estado mal. Pero no cantes victoria, no creo que sea tan fácil convencer a Granger para que le cuente a su peor enemigo de Hogwarts secretos que probablemente ni siquiera los más cercanos a ella saben de su existencia.-

- Confíamos en ti Draco- dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo mientras salía del apartamento.

Blaise había dicho que su actuación había sido muy creíble, y que lo de hacerse el ofendido funcionaría. Pero el caso era... y si en realidad no estaba fingiendo? Y si en realidad le había molestado que Granger pensara que él le había hecho algo... No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero había algo en aquella situacion que realmente le sacaba de sus casillas. - Mejor dejarlo- pensó intentando sacar por un rato a Granger de su cabeza.

Hermione se había quedado con el teléfono en la mano, tanto le habían sorprendido las palabras de Draco que se había quedado en blanco. Cuando reaccionó dejó el teléfono en su sitio y volvió a meterse en la cama, demasiada acción por una noche, ya pensaría en lo de Draco cuando despertara, le costaba creer que a Draco le importaba, hacia mucho que no le importaba a nadie.

Hermione volvió a salir por la noche, no tenía intención de hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior pero sus padres le habían mandado dinero y tenía que darle a Evans lo que le debía si no quería tenerle encima toda la noche. Hermione fue pronto, no le apetecía encontrarse con nadie y esperaba de verdad que Draco no apareciera, aunque por las ganas con las que miraba hacia su alrededor cualquiera diría que estaba deseando verle.

- Tienes lo que me debes?- dijo Evans interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Claro que lo tengo, por quien me tomas?-

- Dámelo, ya.- Hermione le dio un sobre y Evans lo abrió para comprobar cuánto dinero había, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera ella había abierto el sobre para ver cuánto dinero había pero seguro que sería suficiente.- Es una broma Suzie?- dijo Evans sacando una carta del sobre.

- Qué? No puede ser- dijo Hermione cogiendo la carta, sus padres decían que no le enviarían más dinero...- Evans dame tiempo para reunir el dinero y...-

- Tranquila, no hace falta, te mataré y así ya no tendrás deudas- dijo Evans metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y agarrando a Hermione.

Tras unos cuantos forcejeos Hermione consiguió librarse de Evans y salió corriendo todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a su casa, cerró la puerta y las ventanas y se acurrucó en una esquina del apartamento, sabía perfectamente que Evans iría hasta su casa, y no tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer para escapar ésta vez. De repente Hermione fijó su mirada en la nota que Malfoy había dejado cuando la había llevado a casa. Podía llamarle, pero quizás seguía enfadado por lo que ella le había dicho por la mañana, quizás se había pasado un poco, al fin y al cabo había llegado a casa gracias a él y ella no había podido agradecerselo. No tenía otra opción, ni nadie cercano a quien acudir, solo le quedaba Malfoy.

Sin dudarlo Hermione se dirigió al telefóno y marcó el mismo número que había marcado aquella mañana.

- Si?- Hermione no reconoció aquella voz.

- Draco?-

- Eh, no, yo soy Blaise, Draco ha salido. Quien eres?-

Pero a Hermione no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que Evans había forzado la puerta de su casa y el teléfono cayó al suelo.

- Draco! Ven aquí no te lo pierdas!- Blaise había mentido, Draco estaba en casa, pero Blaise sabía perfectamente que Granger llamaría, Draco era irresistible.- Tengo a Hermione al teléfono, o al menos eso creo.

- Granger? Que extraño, no pensé que se tragaría su orgullo tan fácilmente. Qué dice?-

- Mm, ahora mismo? No me hagas daño por favor, o algo así, se oye un poco mal, el teléfono debe haberse caído al suelo.-

- Qué?- Draco le arrebató el teléfono a Blaise para escuchar lo mismo que éste.-

- Vaya Draco, cualquiera diría que te preocupa lo que haga esa pequeña zorra-

- Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarla así- dijo Draco desafiante mientras cogía la chaqueta y salía por la puerta, viajaría con escoba, sino no llegaría a tiempo.

Hermione soltó el teléfono en cuanto vio a Evans echar la puerta abajo.

- Crees que corriendo se solucionaran las cosas? Nunca cambiaras. Cada vez que hay un problema sales corriendo, conozco a las mujeres como tú, me dais asco.-

- Te equivocas, tú eres el que da asco aquí- respondió Hermione con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Evans al oir esto agarró a Hermione del pelo y la lanzó contra la otra punta de la habitación al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y la pierna de Evans chocaba contra el estómago de Hermione varias veces.

- Te dije que no me gustaría destrozar tu cara bonita, pero no me has dejado otra opción- dijo Evans dandole un puñetazo a Hermione.

Hermione yacía en el suelo con los labios llenos de sangre, dios le dolía todo el cuerpo, cuando iba a parar? Si quería matarla que lo hiciera ya, no merecía la pena vivir en esas condiciones, cuando ya se estaba preparando para más patadas vio a Evans desplomarse en el suelo.

- Dra- Malfoy?- susurró Hermione sorprendida de que estuviera allí y de haber estado a punto de llamarle Draco.

Evans se levantó del suelo e intentó golpear a Draco pero éste fue más rápido y le propinó dos puñetazos tirándole al suelo, después antes de que éste se levantara Malfoy le agarró de la camisa y le levantó.

- Más vale que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella- la mirada de Draco dijo suficiente y Evans salió de allí corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Draco le observó marcharse y se quedó sin saber que hacer, no se había dado la vuelta todavía. Oía a Hermione respirar, probablemente estaría mirandole, tenía que decir algo, o al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

- De verdad Granger, solo a ti se te ocurre relacionarte con gente de este tipo.-

Dicho esto Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y se dio cuenta que desde que había llegado no se había fijado en ella, había ido directamente a por Evans. Cuando vio a Hermione se le encogió el corazón, seguía en el suelo, seguía sangrando por la boca y le miraba furiosa.

Hermione miraba a Draco y no con cara de agradecimiento, no es que no estuviera agradecida, se sentía obligada a estarlo, Malfoy la había salvado después de como ella le había tratado. Pero aún así no quería llorar delante de él, y era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, estaba hecha un asco, tirada en el suelo y lo último que necesita era que Malfoy la viera llorar, él no había visto su parte débil todavía, y ella no pensaba mostrársela. Pero finalmente no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a desbordarse.

Malfoy seguía mirándola sin decir nada, parecía que su comentario no le había hecho mucha gracia y no pensaba cagarla más. Un momento, Granger estaba llorando. Genial. En ese momento no tenía idea de que podía hacer.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse, ella se apoyaba en su hombro, Evans se había pasado, menos mal que había llegado a tiempo.

- Estás bien?- genial Draco, menuda pregunta, es evidente que no está bien.

Parecía que Hermione iba a decir algo pero de pronto volvió a caer al suelo y Draco cayó de rodillas con ella mientras se derrumbaba todavía más, Malfoy hizo algo que creyó que no haría nunca en su vida, agarró a Hermione en un intento de abrazarla pero ella no quería que la consolaran.

- No necesito tu lástima Malfoy.-Draco se enfureció al oir ésto. La agarró de los hombros e hizo que ésta le mirara.

- Quieres dejar de ser tan arrogante y por una vez admitir que estás mal y que necesitas que te digan que todo va a salir bien.-

- Puede que lo necesite, pero no de ti- Hermione seguía sollozando.

Draco por alguna razón que desconocía se sentía mal al verla así, sabía que no lloraba solo por lo que acababa de pasar, sino por todo. Le había tenido que pasar algo muy gordo para acabar así y Draco no estaba seguro de querer compartirlo con el resto del mundo mágico.

-Está bien- dijo Draco levantándose- Si algún día puedes soportar que alguien como yo quiera ayudarte, sabes donde encontrarme.- después de decir esto se fue acercando a la puerta mientras contaba en su cabeza.-3,2,1-

- Malfoy...- éste se paró sonriendo, siempre funcionaba.

- No quiero volver a verte nunca más- a Malfoy se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara en ese mismo momento, no era la reacción que esperaba.

- Levántate- dijo Malfoy mirándola. Al ver que Hermione no se movía él mismo se acercó a ella y la levantó bruscamente, la miró a los ojos.- Me das pena, sabes que estás mal, tienes muchos problemas, el tal Evans regresará tarde o temprano y yo no estaré siempre para protegerte. Aún así sigues haciendote la víctima como el si el mundo te estuviera tratando muy mal. Pues déjame decirte una cosa Granger, sigues siendo la misma sabelotodo de Hogwarts, en otras condiciones pero eso no ha cambiado, sigues pensando que tú tienes razón y que sabes la razón de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Pues bien, tú NO tienes la menor idea de lo que pasa aquí, si estás así, es TU culpa, todo es culpa tuya y si no haces algo para salir de ese agujero que tú misma te has cavado al final alguien te echará la tierra encima y estarás muerta antes de que puedas darte cuenta-

- Me haces daño- dijo Hermione mirándose los hombros. Draco no se había dado cuenta de que se los había ido apretando cada vez más.

- Ven aquí.- Draco la atrajó hacia él y la estrechó contra su pecho, ella no hizo nada para impedirlo sino que se agarró al él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

- Puedo confiar en ti?- susurró Hermione. Malfoy se quedó pensando.

- Si.- dijo si cuando su corazón le repetía una y otra vez lo contrario...

* * *

N/A en fin... tercer capítulo ya. he tardado un poco más que con los otros dos pero es que no me sentía inspirada y éste lo escribí entre ayer y hoy, más bien hoy porque ayer solo escribí un trocito, gracias por las reviews del segundo capítulo me alegro de que os guste. Espero que me dejeis muchas más en este tercer capítulo, intentaré que se ponga todavía más interesante.

ahora a contestar las reviews:

**AlexiaRiddle**: weno pues aquí viene el próximo xDD si que es verdad que deja muchos misterios en el aire, pero esa es exactamente mi intención, se irán descubriendo poco a poco...

**key**: weno si que da un poco de penilla Hermione pero tranqui que ya se le pasará xD todavía no he pensado en el final pero no me gustan los finales tristes así que sigue leyendo!

**Cat**: mejor el segundo que el primero? pos a ver si te gusta más el tercero que el segundo ya me dirás. pues no te puedo decir que le pasó a Hermione, xro ya lo verás ;)

**Terry Moon**: wolas me encanta que leas los dos fics que tengo xD pues si yo creo que todo el mundo está con la intriga jeje, pero se sabrá tranquilidad. Pues si parece que Malfoy ya se está empezando a interesar por Hermione en el terreno personal, y más que se va a interesar jeej.

**Skye Black**: gracias por tu review, aver si te gusta este capi tambien :)

**stefy **: continuado, spero k te guste y k me dejes review :P

**becky**: si que suena preocupado sip, no se al fin y al cabo draco no es de piedra aunque sea malfoy, no olvidemos que ya no es el mismo de Hogwarts. pues si suena raro jajaja pero se descubrirá :P

**Ly Malfoy: **weno parece k he tardao un poco más en seguirlo que la anterior vez pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará pronto.

**hermgiuly**: lo de harry y ron es muy pronto para desvelarlo pero en cuanto llegue el momento todo se sabrá.

**isamandy327**: jajaja weno pues espero que hoy puedas dormir por fin leyendo la continuacion.

besos a todos los que me dejais reviews que me encantan!

Y otra cosilla, una amiga me hizo un fanlisting para que todos los que les gusten mis fics y todo eso se unan, sabeis lo que es un fanlisting no? vosotros os unis y apareceis en la lista jejeje (thanx ruuuu) Pues me haría mucha ilusión que todos los que leeis mis fanfics os apuntarais, además ya está lista la versión en castellano, solo teneis que entrar en la pagina y luego en Unete. Pos nada que me gustaría que os unierais jej aki esta la direccion (kitad los espacios).

w w w . t r u e - e n o u g h . o r g / b o r e d n o w / i n d e x s . h t m

gracias! y besos dejadme reviews :)

_halabehar_


	4. Grave error, Draco

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione se levantó sudando. No sabía cuando se había ido Draco, sólo recordaba que había esperado hasta que se durmiera, tenía miedo de que Evans no se diera por vencido y volviera, y en efecto, Hermione sabía que volvería a cobrar su deuda. Y en su interior una parte de ella quería que volviera, necesitaba la droga... Hermione empezó a sentir frió por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña que hacía tiempo que se repetía, al principio todo era agradable, un gramo diario le hacía sentir especial por las noches y al día siguiente se levantaba incluso con fuerzas para seguir viviendo y para regresar esa misma noche. Pero cuando pasaron las noches, los días y los meses todo empeoró. Su organismo se había acostumbrado a aquello y cada vez que faltaba a su cita el frío y el calor se apoderaban de su cuerpo, ardía por dentro pero se helaba por fuera. Por eso necesitaba a Evans, y lo que ello suponía. En verdad agradecía a Draco que la hubiera protegido... pero no quería verle más, era un estorbo para ella, y viceversa.

Hermione comenzó a tiritar y se abrazó intentando dejar la mente en blanco e imaginar que todo pasaría en unas horas, en cuanto tuviera una raya de speed corriendo por sus venas.

Draco se despertó inquieto por lo que había presenciado anoche, quizás no debería haberla dejado sola, Evans podría volver. Algo en Draco tuvo miedo por Hermione, lo que hizo que se levantara y vistiera rapidamente despertando a Blaise con las prisas.

- Draco, que ocurre? Son las nueve de la mañana y hoy no hay que trabajar, a dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Blaise molesto.

- Emm... tengo que hacer unos recados, por cierto el asunto de Granger queda cancelado, deberías ir buscando otro tema para la sección.-

- Eh? Como que que- pero a Blaise no le dio tiempo a formular su pregunta ya que Draco había salido pitando del apartamento. - Ni sueñes que vamos a dejar éste asunto, no por mi parte al menos.- murmuró Blaise.

Malfoy había decidido que no quería seguir con lo de Granger en ese mismo momento, algo muy gordo le había pasado y no le apetecía airearlo por toda la comunidad mágica para hacer sentir a Hermione peor de lo que ya estaba y ponerla en peligro, él quería saber que era aquello que le había pasado pero averiguarlo para después publicarlo en el Profeta era demasiado, ni siquiera se lo haría a su peor enemigo. Por su parte ese caso estaba cerrado, intentaría ayudar a Granger, no podía seguir viendo como se autodestruía y no hacer nada para evitarlo, áquel Draco ya estaba enterrado, había madurado y podía demostrarlo. No estaba muy seguro de si Blaise aceptaría dejar lo de Granger, probablemente investigaría por su cuenta, si hacía eso y le traionaba le iba a demostrar que el único que había dejado atrás su pasado Slytherin había sido Draco, y que la maldita serpiente símbolo de su casa todavía seguía viva en Zabini.

Draco cogió un taxi para dirigirse a aquello a lo que Hermione llamaba casa, podía ir andando pero no le apetecía demasiado pasear y así llegaría antes.

Pagó al taxista y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, la puerta todavía estaba cerrada como él la había dejado, no estaba cerrada con llave sin embargo, así que Draco entró y paseó su vista por el sitio para encontrar a Hermione tiritando en un rincón de la pared.

- Ei... ya he vuelto- dijo Draco agachándose junto a ella.

- ...-

- Granger?-

- Evans?- dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza ligeramente y abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que Draco había entrado al apartamento.

- Es que todavía tienes ganas de ver a ese cabrón después de lo que intentó hacerte ayer?- gritó Draco zarandeando a Hermione.

- Suéltame!- gritó Hermione levantándose.- Crees que tienes derecho a venir aquí presumiendo de ser un periodista de éxito e intentando ayudarme después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar en Hogwarts? Crees que tienes derecho a juzgarme, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es! de lo que me pasa!- gritó Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de su escondite.

- Claro que no lo sé, pero eso es culpa tuya, tú no quieres abrirte, tú no quieres contarme lo que te pasa y yo no sé si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo- habló Draco más calmado.

- Oh claro.. el gran Draco Malfoy ahora reparte fe y esperanza por toda la comunidad, cuando dejaste de ser la serpiente que eras antes?-

- Hace mucho. Y tú podrías comprobarlo si quisieras.-

- Pues sabes qué? No quiero comprobarlo, sé que sigues siendo la misma persona rastrera y sucia que eras antes y no quiero que me ayude alguien así.-

- Me temo que no tienes mucho donde elegir, dónde están tus amigos, dónde están tus queridos Potter y Weasley? No creo que estén aquí preocupándose por ti.-

Error Draco Malfoy. Grave error. Las lágrimas por fin se liberaron y comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Hermione quien se volvió loca por momentos al escuchar los nombres de los que habían sido sus amigos.

- No te atrevas a volver a poner en tu sucia boca sus nombres... no te atrevas!- Hermione se acercó a Draco e hizo un intentó por pegarle pero Draco le sujetó las muñecas al tiempo que Hermione luchaba por liberarse.- No vuelvas a decir eso... no... por favor- la voz que al principio había sido un ahogado grito se fue convirtiendo en un pequeño susurro que salía de los labios de la castaña.

- Dime qué te pasó.- Draco la arrastró muy cerca de su cara- Por favor- suspiró.

A pesar del cambio de Granger, de vida, de hábitos, al mirarla a los ojos seguía viendo aquella chispa que siempre había poseído la chica en Hogwarts, áquella que poco a poco se había ido apagando pero que todavía seguía allí, luchando, aquella era la Hermione que él no había llegado a conocer y que le hubiera gustado conocer en ese momento, no la pequeña zorra que se paseaba por los bares del barrio con Evans metiendose cualquier mierda por la nariz.

Draco alargó su mano apartando una de las lágrimas al tiempo que ésta caía. Hermione le miraba, Draco la miraba a ella. Y en ese momento, cuando sus almas se rozaron las ganas de besar aquellos labios aumentaron por momentos.

No supieron como ni por qué sucedió, pero de un segundo a otro ambos se encontraban intentando conquistar la boca del otro en una batalla de lenguas que parecía no terminar nunca. Draco la sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura y Hermione se aferraba a él con fuerza.

- Hazlo.- le susurró Hermione mientras besaba su cuello.

Draco se apartó rapidamente al oir aquello, solo era eso, sexo. No quería confundir las cosas, pero estaba claro que Hermione necesitaba drogarse, eran los síntomas clásicos y ya había tenido amigos en ese mundillo, no se iba a aprovechar de esa situación, sabía que Hermione se arrepentía y sólo se acostaría con ella sabiendo que al día siguiente ella seguiría a su lado y que no saldría corriendo al verle.

- Pero que narices estás pensando Draco? No me vengas ahora con el rollo romántico, es Granger- se dijo a si mismo intentando poner cara de asco pero no lo consiguió al volver a mirar a la preciosa mujer que tenía delante de él, aunque hubiera resultado mucho más sexy sin aquellas ojeras y aquella desesperación por las drogas.

- No, Hermione. Ésto está mal.-

- Qué está mal? No me vengas ahora con lo que está bien o está mal... tú mismo no eres...- Hermione comenzó a ponerse muy pálida a medida que decía éstas palabras y de repente cayó desmayada en brazos de Draco, quien la tumbó en la cama, necesitaba descansar, demasiada acción para su cuerpo en pocas horas.

La tapó con una fina sábana para que no tuviera calor y la mojó un poco la frente con un paño de agua, no sabía que debía hacer para que alguien adicto a las drogas se sintiera mejor pero quería sacar a Hermione de eso, y tenía la certeza de que lo conseguiría.

Hermione había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, Draco había inspeccionado si tenía comida en la nevera, pero desechó la idea en cuanto vio que la nevera ni siquiera estaba enchufada.

Hacia las ocho de la tarde Draco no tenía ni idea del peligro que acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

A Evans no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Malfoy se hubiera interpuesto en su camino y se lo haría pagar bien caro, el chico se defendía bien contra una persona, pero quizás contra cuatro se le bajarían los humos.

- Recordad chicos, no lo mateis, pero quiero que la paliza que le pegueis no se le olvide en lo que le queda de vida, yo cogeré a la chica mientras tanto- dijo Evans mientras subían las escaleras hacia donde se encontraban Draco y Hermione.

A Draco no le dio ni tiempo a reaccionar cuando oyó pasos y de pronto una rodilla se clavó en su estómago sin piedad dejándole casi sin respiración. Habían vuelto.

* * *

N/A ueeeee mis niñas! que tal andamos? Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir este capi pero la inspiración me acaba de volver ahora mismo. Es muy corto? Nuse. Espero que no os decepcione el rumbo de la historia y que me dejeis muchas muchas muchas reviews.

No me da tiempo ahora a contestar a las reviews anteriores, simplemente mil gracias a todas por los comentarios, quiero masssss :P No olvideis tampoco uniros a mi fanlisting si no lo habeis hecho ya, que sabeis que me hace mucha ilusión.

j o a n a . t r u l y - d e a d . c o m

quitad los espacios, el fanlisting ha cambiado de dirección por cierto. en fin que ya he empezado el colegio pero espero que me de tiempo a subir el próximo prontito y coger mas ritmo en las actualizaciones.

besos

_halabehar_


End file.
